


Thirst

by sleepy_ry



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Feels, Internal Monologue, OTP Feels, Pegging, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Izuru's a touch-starved man.
Relationships: Kira Izuru/Kuchiki Rukia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

“You’re so beautiful. Do you realize that?” 

Izuru huffs and grips the comforter tighter. Other people can argue during sex. Other people can argue in normal situations. He blushes when Rukia even glances toward him. Merely  _ touching  _ her hand causes his whole body to stutter and threaten him with ruined clothing. He’s starving for touch -- a grown man, pathetic and ready to begin sobbing, laid across his partner’s beautiful comforter as she rolls her hips. 

Her harness is simple: black with easy-to-do buckles. She always does them; he shakes too much. Izuru settles for picking the dildo. Rukia always marvels over the choice, running a hand along the underside and grinning as she raises his legs to his chest.

_ I owe her a response. I owe her the world and OH!  _ Rukia’s between his legs with her face buried there,  _ licking  _ him. Izuru raises a hand to his mouth, torn between horror and arousal. Her brother will have his head or worse should he know. Such an obscene thing and he’s getting off to it. He’s shaking against the bed, biting down on his hand, body coiling tighter and tighter as her hand begins to crawl up his legs and toward his leaking cock. 

“You can come, Izuru. Everything will be okay.” 

He does; sobbing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark/comment/kudos.


End file.
